clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Trophy Leagues
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Trophy Leagues are groups of players that are all within the same trophy range. While in a Trophy League, each multiplayer victory will award a loot bonus based on league level." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Leagues are ranges of trophies in which players are ranked in. They rank from Bronze III to the Legend League **Leagues offer a Loot Bonus at the end of each battle, which adds to the loot that a player got from the battle. The higher the league, the better the bonus. Dark elixir loot bonus begins at Crystal III league. In addition, leagues also offer a better Star Loot bonus the higher league you are. ---- *'Joining A League' **Players become unranked at the end of each season. **#To join a league, start by completing one multiplayer attack while being over the trophy limit of a league. The lowest league, Bronze III, is at 400 trophies. **#At the end of this attack (regardless of victory or defeat), as long as your trophy count is higher than 400, you will be automatically placed into an appropriate league based on the league level's trophy range. **By reaching a certain trophy threshold, players will be promoted to a higher league. This trophy threshold is set between 100 and 300 trophies above the previous league, up to the Legend League, where there is no such threshold; gaps between lower leagues are smaller and vice versa. **On the other hand, demotion occurs when the player drops more than 100 trophies below the limit required to join that division of the league (50 trophies for Bronze League II and I). For example, if you are in Silver II and you drop to 900 trophies, you will be demoted to Silver III. This is to prevent players from changing leagues too often. **Players who fall below 300 trophies (i.e. get demoted from Bronze III) will lose their league ranking until they obtain 400 trophies or more to re-enter Bronze III. **There is no limit to the number of times players can be promoted or demoted during a season. ---- *'About Leagues' **Each league has 3 separate divisions, except for Legend, which has only one. **Every player in a league gets the privilege to show off their league badge. The badge will appear next to your name in many game areas (e.g. chat, clan, tops, friends list). **You will get a loot bonus for every multiplayer attack victory, including for revenge attacks. The bonus can be seen in the battle result screen and is awarded in addition to the amount of loot that you stole from your opponent. **The loot bonus is not awarded for defensive victories or for victories in the Single Player Campaign. **The loot bonus gained depends on the total damage you have done. The percentage of loot bonus earned can be determined by a piecewise linear scale: ***For every percentage point you earn up to and including 50%, each % counts as 1.6% of the loot bonus, so you earn 80% loot bonus for a 50% victory (the final total is then rounded down to the lower % if needed, so for example scoring a 33% 1-star victory will result in a 52% loot bonus). ***After 50%, each percent up to and including 70% counts as 1% of the loot bonus, so you earn the full loot bonus for achieving 70% or above. ***The number of stars earned does not matter, so you earn the same loot bonus for a 60% 1-star as you do for a 60% 2-star. However you must, of course, win the attack in order to earn any loot bonus at all. ***Loot penalty, if applied to your attack, will not affect loot bonus. **Each league will track victories while both attacking and defending. You can see them near your name in the league screen which can be accessed by clicking the trophy icon shown below your current trophy count. The victory counters automatically reset when the season ends or if your trophy count drops under 300 at any time. **You will be grouped with up to 100 players at a time in your league to help you gauge your progress. Each league will track the number of places you move up or down inside your own league group. ---- *'When A League Season Ends' **All players are removed from their leagues and automatically become "unranked" (Your badge will be replaced with a gray, empty badge). **The placement process will start all over, so complete another multiplayer attack to be placed back into a league. If you don't keep playing, you don't get to keep your badge! **Even if your league level doesn't change, you will get grouped with a completely new set of players within your league once you rejoin it. **League seasons last approximately one month and they reset on the last Monday of each month at Midnight Eastern Time (US). Therefore, each League season will last four or five weeks. You can check to see how much longer the current league season will last by clicking on the trophy icon at the top left of the main screen. The remaining time will be shown below your league level. ***Approximately 35% of the seasons will have five weeks. **The Legend League has a special rule that, at the end of a League season, all players in the Legend League whose trophies are more than 5000 will have their trophies reset to 5000, however they acquire prestigious Legend Trophies to make up for the excess Trophies that they lose - purple Trophies that will be permanent in their profile. For example, if at the end of a League season, a player finishes with 5100 trophies, he gets reset back to 5000 trophies and earns 100 Legend Trophies. ***Legend League players whose trophy counts drop below 5000 but stays above 4900 (to avoid being demoted) can still see their rankings at the end of the season, but won't gain any Legend Trophies and trophy counts will stay the same. ---- *'Trivia' **Leagues were added in the Version 3.124 update on April 17th, 2013. **In the 7.156 update on July 1, 2015 the Titan and Legend leagues were added. **Currently, there is a glitch that if your highest trophies is 399 and below, the "Trophy Record" in "My Profile" tab will state that you were in the Bronze III League. **You cannot see the Legend League in the in-game league chart. **The first player to get into the Legend League was shaheen uae on July 4th, 2015. **The Legend, Titan and Champion are the only leagues that have a moving effect of their logos which can be viewed by visiting a player's profile. Category:Gameplay Category:Attacking